1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a fishing net wherein the stock holding the net may be telescopically drawn into the handle. The handle may be a single element or be made of multiple sections and in addition may contain a gig, a gaff or other fisherman's accessory. The fishing net of the present invention may thus be easily stored yet quickly assembled for immediate use in the retrieval of fish.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,878 discloses a telescopic landing net. The net is carried on a pair of frame arms which may be telescopically extended for in use condition or alternatively retracted into a tubular member.
The landing net disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,131 has a pair of frame members extending from a handle which are connected by a resiliant member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,829 discloses a collapsible fishing net. The net is formed by a pair of frame parts having a handle and bowed frame portions. The curved, bowed portions are connected by a flexible interconnecting member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,864 discloses a net and retrieval device. The handle member is made of telescoping tubes. On one end is a hook member and at the other end is a net frame for carrying a net.
A collapsible and telescopic fishing net is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,790. The pair of flexible members making up part of the rim assembly may be telescoped within the housing cylinders which are connected to a yoke assembly. The yoke assembly may be moved up and down on a portion of the handle for collapsing the net.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,072,428; 3,150,460; 3,955,302 and 4,004,539 all illustrate various fishing implements which are attachable to a handle or are part of a handle.